Something Positive
by YumeNi92
Summary: It all started very innocently. But what happens, if a some person wants to usurp something that doesn't belong to him?
1. You are Sawamura Eijun, right?

Lunch brake just started. Eijun together with Haruichi went to their favorite place where they ate together every day. They sat on a bench under a large tree that cast a nice shadow on them. The day was very sunny and gentle breeze rather pleasant for them this time. Although it was Sawamura who always saying something, and he just listened and nodded, Haruichi was very fond of to spend with him these short moments together. It was something intimate for him. He felt that at this time he may have Sawamura only for himself. So it was today. Eijun just told him about his dream in which he led the entire team to the championship, when suddenly someone approached them. Eijun stopped talking in the middle of a word, and looked at newcomer. He was a tall, slim boy. His hair was completely white and a bit too long, because some strands falling over his cold blue eyes.

"You are Sawamura Eijun, right?" He asked and softly lifted corners of the lips. In the hands he held his bento, which hasn't yet begun to eat.

"Mhm." The young pitcher looked at Kominato as if he wanted hear from him an explanation, but he seemed to be just as surprised as Sawamura.

"Excuse me, I should introduce myself." Stranger, bowed his head slightly. "I'm Ikeda Kiseki. I 'm also a student of the first class."

Eijun and Haruichi exchanged surprised glances. Stranger probably felt a little confused because he scratched the back of his head and stared at the grass.

"Ikeda Kiseki?" Repeated Sawamura and made a thoughtful face. He don't remember having previously met this boy. He definitely would remember those white hair and cold eyes.

"You don't know me, but I know you. You're players of a baseball team, right? I watched all your games, I love baseball and I'm impressed with your playing, Sawamura." He said and raised his thumbs up as a sign of his approval.

Eijun needed a few moments to absorb the information. Does this guy just praised his throws? It seemed so. The young pitcher did a proud face, and laughed a little too loudly.

"Of course! After all I'm the ace of this team."

Haruichi watched the unusual situation in silence. He won't be surprised if a freshman came up to the captain Yuki or to Miyuki and said that he admires their game, but Sawamura? It was not that Eijun played bad, but definitely played worse than other members of the team.

Ikeda smiled in a gentle way. Without asking for permission, he sat down on the bench next to Sawamura and began to talk to him so comfortable, as if he knew him since childhood. The young pitcher very willingly took a conversation and completely forgot about Haruichi, who sadly hung his head. What happened to his private moment with a friend?

"I can call you Eijun-kun, right?" Ikeda asked when lunch break came to an end, and the boys were split up into a next lessons.

"Sure, but only if I can call you Kiseki-kun." He suggested Sawamura and smiled broadly.

Boy with white hair nodded and waved his hand as goodbye, then went on his way. Eijun accompanied him witch gaze, and then looked at Haruichi in a joyful way.

"Cool, huh?" Sawamura couldn't hide his happiness. It was evident that he whole boiling with excitement.

"Yea ..." Although it was not like him, Kominato made sad face when a friend was not looking in his direction. Ikeda Kiseki was not to his liking, and he didn't know if it's just a bad feeling or simple jealousy of stolen moments spent together.

The same day, after school, Eijun found in his locker for shoes a little piece of paper on which was written:

"Let's have lunch together, tomorrow. I'll be waiting in the cafeteria.

Ikeda Kiseki. "

Sawamura smiled to himself and slipped the note into his pocket. He was glad that he was able to meet a new friend. He hoped it would be a great relationship.

The next day, during the lunch break, Haruichi sat on a bench under a big tree and looked around. He was all alone except for the pigeon, who collected small sticks. Eijun didn't show up. It was the first time since the start of the school when Kominato ate his meal alone. He didn't know what happened to Sawamura, but he knew thed he missing his company badly. This moment when he and Eijun were just alone, suddenly disappeared and left a bitter taste. It seemed that for Sawamura a meal with Haruichi was nothing special. Lunch has never tasted so bad.

At the same time Eijun and Kiseki went behind school building and ate a meal together in a friendly atmosphere. They talked very easily, as if they knew each other for years. Sawamura, since junior high, didn't feel as comfortable in any company. Ikeda not only loved and been fascinated by the game of baseball. Turned out that they like the same music and movies, and as if that were not enough, both favorite snack was pocky. Sawamura was really glad that he met someone like that. It's not that he didn't like to spend time with Seidou, but sometimes he just wanted to take a break from his team. From Miyuki's ongoing jokes, from the Isashiki's screams, from Kuramochi's insults, and above all, of that bastard Furuya, who pointedly ignored him all the time. Previously, he had no choice but to stay in their company whole time, even on free days. Free days were two Saturdays in the month, during which there was no training, and dorm residents could spend this time as they wanted. Usually all regulars gathered for a joint excursion to the city. Eijun always had a good time. But thinking about now, that the free days he'll be able to spend in other ways - because of Kiseki - made his heart began to beat faster.

"Thank you for being with me, Eijun-kun." Ikeda smiled to a new friend, and then bowed his head slightly.

"Come on, you don't have to bow. I'm not your senpai, after all." Sawamura waved his hand and smiling broadly.

"So, see you tomorrow after your training?"

"Yes. Wait for me at the entrance to the pitch." Ordered Sawamura. "See you tomorrow."

The boys said goodbye to each other and went to the next class. Eijun couldn't concentrate on anything other than tomorrow's meeting with Kiseki. He didn't know what, but something drew him to the boy with white hair. And surely it was not only common interests. Maybe it's the pleasant coolness and calmness in his eyes? Or the tone of his voice that reminded him the sea?

On the same evening, when Eijun went to take a bath, on his phone came a text message. Unfortunately for him, Kuramochi immediately leapt to his younger friend's desk and read the message without hesitation. He was convinced that Wakana-chan wrote for Eijun something sweet or romantic, and he necessarily had to know what was that. On his face appeared surprised when in the place of sender he read "Kiseki Ikeda-kun."

"Kiseki Ikeda-kun?" He asked himself and was surprised even more by reading the words of the message. "I look forward to our meeting tomorrow, Eijun-kun."

Youichi read this short text several times. He wondered who is the sender of the message. He've never heard that name before.

"Yo, Masuko, do you know any Ikeda Kiseki ?" He asked a roommate who had just watched in TV a professional baseball game. He was answered by the negative nod. "Interesting ..."

Kuramochi closed the message and put down the young pitcher's phone on the place from which he took it. When Sawamura returned to the room, he pretended that absolutely nothing unusual happend.

"Kazuya needs to hear about it." Kuramochi thought before he went to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Surprise

The next day, before the first lesson, Kuramochi told Miyuki about the strange messages that Sawamura got last night on the phone. The whole situation seemed to them a little suspect. Why a stranger boy would advance someone from Seidou regulars? It is true that they were quite popular among students, but usually no one approached them and tried to talk to them, much less make friends with them. Students know that Seidou team sticks together and is a closed circle for someone from the outside. Meanwhile, Ikeda Kiseki not only earned a phone number to Eijun, but also arrange him to a meeting after school. Without a doubt, something was wrong.

Later, during lunch breaks, Kuramochi together with Miyuki went to the roof of the school to eat there their meals and talk in peace.

"I hope that this idiot hasn't gotten into any trouble." Youichi said, biting his sandwich with egg, bacon and tomato. Kazuya ate the rice from his bento in a few seconds and then took up for vegetables. He looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders a bit indifferent.

"Or maybe this whole Ikeda Kiseki is a boy from his team from junior high, who decided to visit him?" Suggested Miyuki and leaned toward the other boy, very close. Kuramochi glanced at him and pulled his head back surprised by this closeness. The catcher approached even more with a mischievous smile on his face, and suddenly he bit his sandwich. "Yummy ..." He said with a full mouth and laughed out loud at Youichi's angry faces.

"You bastard... You have eaten all your bento already?" He didn't have to even hear the answer, because he knew that if he could, Miyuki would swallowed lunches from the hafl of studendts in this school.

"How much time do we have?" Asked catcher stretched lazily and yawning widely. The weather was beautiful. The sun was shining high in the sky, and light breeze caressed the skin in a pleasant way. The rest during long break was, without a doubt, the best part of the whole day at school.

"Twenty minutes." Youichi answered and leaned against the wall while straightening his legs.

"Perfect." Miyuki lay right next to a friend, and without asking has placed head on his knees. He smiled while seeing, confusion and blush on his friend's face. Kuramochi gulped and put his hand on Kazuya's hair with shyness. He didn't know why, but he felt a pleasant tickling in his stomach. Miyuki grabbed with his hand a tie of other boy's uniform and start to play with it. With his other hand he grabbed a Youichi's hand and moved it from his hair to his cheek. He looked into his eyes.

"Kazuya ... Don't mess with me." Kuramochi stroked his friend's cheek.

But Miyuki didn't answer him. He closed his eyes, not letting Youichi's warm hand.

At the same time Eijun went out into the courtyard. When he saw the younger of Kominato brothers, who sat on a bench under a big tree, he smiled happily and waved him from afar. Haruichi returned the smile and patted the place next to him.

"I'm sorry Haruichi-kun." Eijun sat next to a friend and bowed his head a little. "I guess I should warn you yesterday that we won't eat lunch together. But I have something for apology!" He said a proud voice, and he took from his school bag not too large box. When he opened it, it turned out that inside were two pieces of cheesecake with raisins. "Your brother told me that it's your favorite cake."

Kominato hung his head with a subtle smile on his face. Visible blush appeared on his cheeks. Sawamura, however, liked to eat lunch with him every day.

"I am really looking forward to today's workout!" Said Eijun excited.

"You say that every day. You always can't wait to workout." Joked Haruichi gorging cake with taste.

"I know, but today Chris-senpai will catch my balls! Besides, I have to train to beat Furuya." The mere thought of this bastard, Eijun clenched his hands into fists and grinding his teeth furiously. "I will not lose!"

"I know." Boy in pink hair looked at his friend and put hand on his hand. "I know you can do it Sawamura-kun."

"Thank you, Haruichi-kun."

After school it was time for a workout. Kataoka coach was demanding as ever. At the start, all boys had run thirty laps around the field. It doesn't matter whether they were regulars or not. Later, as usual, they were doing stretching exercises. At the end of the warm-up all were doing push-ups, sit-ups, spikes and other exertion exercises. After a short break, the players were sent to train their individual skills. Eijun was full of enthusiasm. He stood in the bullpen and founded a glove. Opposite him, Chris has set in catcher's place and pulled his face protector.

"At the beginning throw the ball in the middle." Ordered the older boy and glove set.

Sawamura nodded and did what Takigawa asked for. The ball blown off a little off course, but it was not bad.

Eijun didn't see him, but Ikeda watched him intently from behind the fence. Impatiently waited for the end of training. He couldn't wait to go together for the promised walk. Actually he had an idea. He decided to surprise Sawamura. He hid around the corner of the building, where the team held its equipment and patiently waited. Haruichi was very apprehensive, so he immediately saw Ikeda, who was hiding around the corner. The boy growled with displeasure and grimaced with anger. His brother right away noticed it and asked if everything was okay, but the younger boy didn't want to say anything. Kataoka coach announced the end of training. Haruichi watched Ikeda, who just sneak into Eijun from behind and suddenly covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He said into the ear of a young pitcher and stood so close to him that quite touched his back.

Eijun grabbed the hands of his new friend. He felt that he is all red in the face, but he couldn't hide his smile. "Kiseki-kun ..." He said quietly, and uncovered his eyes.

The whole team, including the coach, Rei-san and managers, watched this scene more or less curious. Miyuki crossed his arms and frowned seeing how much they two are close to eachother.

"You guessed it Eijun-kun!" Ikeda threw his arms around Sawamura's neck and hugged him as if he wanted to reward him in that way. The young pitcher with embarrassment scratched his head and smiled shyly at the boy with white hair. "I wanted to surprise you. Anyway, are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I just have to change." Said Sawamura and headed to the locker room.

Everybody looked at Ikeda as if they wanted to kill him. What's this guy thinking? By what right he came close to Eijun so much? Finally the coach clapped his hands and chased the guys responsible for the clean up a equipment. The rest had to disperse and don't act like idiots.

Chris watched Sawamura all the time, and that what was he doing with this strange boy. He didn't like the way that Ikeda touched Eijun. He wanted to just punch the bastard and have Eijun for himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very jealous.

When Sawamura dressed in daily clothes, he joined Ikeda, who was waiting for him, already off the pitch. They went together to the promised walk in the park. They talked about everything and about nothing. There was a very relaxed atmosphere between them. Kiseki learned a few things about the Eijun's team from the time of junior high. In contrast, Sawamura learned that Ikeda have a younger sister, who is ten years old and his name is Kaoru.

"Are you glad that you joined the Seidou team?" Asked the boy with white hair and tchrow a small stone into a pond, at which they both sat on the bench.

"I couldn't have made a better choice." Replied the young pitcher and put his hands behind his head. "But sometimes it is really, really hard.

"Don't complain that you are going uphill in your life, since you have chosen the way to the top." Ikeda grinned and raised his thumb up. "But don't worry. From now on, I will accompany you along the way. I'll Support you with all my strength." Ikeda rested his head on Eijun's arm and threw another stone.

"Thank you, Kiseki-kun."


	3. The other side

The match against Murat East High School was approaching with great strides. All regulars of the Seidou team, were doing exercises two times heavier and two times longer than the rest of the team. Kataoka coach, as usual, had no pity for them and made that the boys were exhausted to the limit. But they couldn't afford to fail.

Eijun as allways was full of energy and desire to train. Especially now, when Kiseki-kun began to come to practice to watch him from behind the fence. Every time Sawamura saw him he, throw the ball better, and a cheerful smile didn't disappear from his face.

"They wave to each other." Youichi notice, and made a face like he wanted to throw up. He glanced at Kazuya, who was watching this charming scene with a disgusted expression.

"Kuramochi, we have to end it. And I think I know how ..."

Miyuki leaned over to a friend's ear with a mean smile on his face and tell him his plan. Youichi raised his eyebrows and bit his lips. He loved when Kazuya was so... naughty. He wanted to immediately take him to bed.

When the train reached the end and all the players went to the locker room, Chris came to Eijun and put a hand on his shoulder when he gathered the balls.

"Chris-senpai, what is it?" The younger boy grinned at the sight of his friend.

"Sawamura, come tomorrow evening at the gym we will practice some more. Do you want to?" Takigawa asked and smiled too. The prospect of spending a little time with Eijun up alone made his heart beat faster.

"Of course, Chris-senpai!" The young pitcher jumped happily and hugged the older boy for a short while in a gesture of thanks.

Chris couldn't imagine a more charming and innocent gratitude.

**...**

"Do you have it?" Youichi asked while closing the door from the roof of the school.

"Yes." Kazuya replied and sat back against the wall. It was a break for lunch, he and Youichi have some matters to discuss. A boy pulled from his bag few sheets of paper. They were school Ikeda Kiseki's files. He began to review them carefully and Kuramochi watched if nobody is comming. "There's nothing here." Said finally a resigned Miyuki and threw documents away with anger. "This boy is clean as a whistle. We don't have nothing on him."

Youichi sighed and slumped down the wall to sit next to the other boy.

"And by the way, how did you manage to get his papers? After all, you can find them only in the staff room" Kuramochi asked leaning his head on Kazuya's shoulder.

"President of the student council gave it to me." Explained Miyuki and frowned.

"But how do you convince her to do this?"

"I gave her my photo." Catcher shuddered a little as if he wanted to forget this as soon as possible.

"Really?" Youichi looked at him and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know... Even I don't have your photo."

"You don't need it, you can see me every day." Noticed Kazuya and grinned lovely.

"Right ..." Kuramochi nooded and pull the other boy to himself with his arm.

"I can't wait today's evening." Miyuki leaned the back of his head on the friend's chest and smiled sneaky.

"Me too." Youichi embraced his comrade's hips and closed his eyes. "Masuko promised that he will be at the evening with Yuki, Jun and Ryosuke, so we will be alone." He said while moving his fingers over his friend's belly.

"Perfect." Miyuki reached out his hand to Youichi's cheek and stroked him gently, as if he wanted to reward him that way for a well done job.

**...**

At the same time Haruichi with Sawamura and unfortunately with Kiseki, ate lunch together behind the school building. The younger of Kominato brothers was silent from the start off. Maybe he would say something, but Ikeda didn't give him to get a word, because he was too busy rave over Eijun's plays. By the way, Sawamura looked happy that someone praises him so much. In the end, he don't hear so many compliments at once.

"I've always admired your attitude Eijun-kun. I have never seen you give up or surrender. This is amazing! I'd like to be like you!" Ikeda once again caught around the Sawamura's neck, who was visibly blushing.

Haruichi really want to kick this toadying's ass and send him to hell, but of course he couldn't afford such behavior, especially in school.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sawamura said suddenly and stood up from the bench. "Wait for me, I'll be right back."

Once Eijun vanished from their sight, Ikeda looked at the boy in pink hair and snorted.

"A little more, and I will spent the lunch break only in the Eijun's company." He said with a confident voice and triumphantly raised his head up.

"I beg your pardon?" Haruichi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "What are you thinking? Sawamura isn't an object that you can appropriate it. This is a living person, and he will decide about with who he will spends his time."

"It remains to be seen. And you better don't get in my way, because accidentally you can get... hurt." Kiseki's icy eyes pierced Kominato through, and a serious expression on his face showed that the boy wasn't joking.

Haruichi opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't utter a sound. He was in shock. Ikeda just threatened him, and he couldn't say anything. He stood up from the bench and went to school with a hasty step. He had no intention staying in the company of that bastard any longer.

"Where is Haruichi?" Sawamura asked when he returned from the bathroom.

"He remembered that he had something to do." Kiseki grinned and patted the place on the bench next to him encouraging the other boy to sit down. Undoubtedly, everything went according to his plan.

**...**

At the same day, late afternoon, Masuko said to Kuramochi and Sawamura that he overlooks the evening with Yuki, Jun and Ryosuke to play cards. Youichi pretended that he absolutely doesn't care and he even didn't tore his eyes from the TV. But just when Tooru left the room, he glanced over his shoulder at Eijun , who was doing his homework. He lifted the corners of his lips slightly and suddenly, like a rocket leapt to the younger boy. He threw him out of the chair straight to the ground and trapped him between his shoulders.

"Kuramochi-senpai! What the hell are you doing?! Get off me, now!" The young pitcher fidgeted restlessly trying to get rid of this uncomfortable and embarrassing position.

"Sawamura-kun, it's for your own good, believe me..." Youichi laughed and leaned over the face of the other boy so low that he almost have kissed him, but unfortunately he could't touch his lips, because someone entered the room.

"You two started without me?" Asked Kazuya while stepping inside and closing the door behind him.


End file.
